Amber eyes
by Graveside Rose
Summary: About a boy who wishes for the love of his life and the girl who can't return his feelings. Will he do the unthinkable?


Here we are a sort of Fairy tale about a boy who wishes for the love of his life and the girl who can't return his feelings. Will he take it to far?

* * *

The life I knew had always been around my love, my princess, my hearts only recognition of why I lived. My Amber eyed Princess.

My Hazel eyes watched as the girl I loved walked towards me, her Amber eyes so full of life. She smiled at me, a smile that always made my knees weak. For years we had been friends, and for all of those, her amber eyes made me smile.  
She sat down beside me, her arm brushed mine.  
She smiled at me again, one that made her amber eyes sparkle.  
Her pink lips moved as she spoke to me but I didn't hear a word.

Her laugh, her smile, her amber eyes.

Her eyes could show every emotion she felt, and make those who saw wish to help her, or fall in love with her as I had. So long had we been friends, so long had I felt like this, so long had she known.  
My hazel eyes began to water.  
She saw and you could see the sadness in her eyes, sadness for me.

Her laugh, her smile, her amber eyes.

A hug from her arms that held so much love, a hug from the one I love. Would I have the courage, would I be able to ask the question to her amber eyes?  
I watched as she smiled at me one last time and said her good bye before walking towards her other friends, friends who she showed more love then she did me.

Her laugh, her smile, her amber eyes.

The sun was setting as her amber eyes met my hazel as she and I said our goodbyes of the day. As she turned, her chocolate hair hid her face and I felt sadness when her eyes left mine. My arm flew out and grabbed hold of hers; her amber eyes turned and met mine in shock. Shall I say those words?

Her laugh, her smile, her amber eyes.

Goodnight was spoken softly; I released my grip on her arm. I watched as she walked inside and a smile grew upon my lips, a secret smile I show no-one. Her amber eyes shone when the words escaped my mouth.

A laugh, a smile and her amber eyes.

Will we stay forever friends? Even when heart break brings this to an end?  
A good thing cannot last, even when it has just begun. Shall I give in, and not say a thing? Life in regret is hard but no matter what happens that emotion will show. But bad things came in threes and soon the world will be good. Something good shall happen in my life soon. And it will be her, my love.

Her Laugh, her smile, her Amber eyes.

She didn't say either way, the way she wished it would stay. Maybe I would find out the next day. A smile still tugged at my lips, not because she gave an answer, though it wasn't full it was still part, but because of the weight that had lifted, from my chest that very night. When I arrived home that night, up to bed I walked, while I closed my eyes and dreamed.

Her laugh, her smile, her amber eyes.

That next day I woke with a start, I was excited to hear what she had to say, the day began quickly as I got dressed, within half an hour I was on my way to school, excited for the day to come.

Her laugh, her smile, her amber eyes.

She was late this day, she was never late. The school began to grow crowded, but the halls were bare. I waited still, below the tree we normally met under. I closed my eyes and wondered were she could have gotten to. I heard foot steps come close, I opened my eyes and they met the most breath taking sight I'd ever seen.

Her laugh, her smile, her amber eyes.

She looked the same but not to me. She wasn't the same, her eyes missed their usual sparkle, her smile wasn't shown. She hesitated before she walked over to were I stood. Her answer was simple, her answer was straight. The two words that broke me in half, just friends.  
I watched as her amber eyes disappeared as she walked into the crowed of unknown faces, never to be seen by my hazel eyes again.

Her laugh, her smile, her amber eyes.

Funny really, how you think your fine one second when really your not. I stood outside her house, looking up into her bedroom, the road were I stood was empty; no-one was around so no-one saw me as I looked at you. I smiled slightly when I saw your smiling face as an object was held within your caring hands.

As I saw her smiling face, I knew then it would never be for me. A tear ran down my cheek as I turned away.  
I was greeted by screech as it hit my ears and a flash that hit my eyes.

Her laugh, her smile, her amber eyes.

My body lay sprawled on the black tar of the road, bleeding. The bus that hit me had stopped, the driver was crying, he didn't know he had done me a favor, that I wanted this. My life was seen as it left my hazel eyes;  
As I lay there, on the cold dark road, I remember the times, under the old tree, just us, hazel and amber, never to be_  
_I knew then that my life that wasn't worth living without her smile, her laugh, her Amber eyes._  
_A lazy smile sprung to my lips, a smile never seen by eyes before, never to be seen by her, never to be seen by her amber eyes.

_It had been a week since I last spoke to my hazel eyed friend, Maybe I should have said yes, maybe then I would still have hazel eyes beside me.  
A screech hit my ears as I sat within my room. It came from outside my window, on the dead road. I stood up and looked out the window; the photo I was holding left on my bed, the photo that showed me and my hazel eyed friend happy, before I walked away from the only true friend I ever had. My amber eyes widened at the sight I saw below. A body lay sprawled on the ground, a body I knew too well.  
I screamed as I ran down the stairs to reach the road outside, my friend closely behind.  
My Amber eyes saw, a sight more horrible then what I saw from my bedroom window.  
My Hazel eyed friend, dying on the road while the man who drove the bus cried.  
I ran over to my friend, even though I knew, no matter how fast I run I would not reach him in time.  
I stood few feet from my hazel eyed friend I could run no more, my friend from the window stood silent beside my house. Whispered words reached my ears, from my hazel eyed friend.  
"Never to be seen by her Amber eyes."  
I knew then it was my fault. His hazel eyes would never look upon the world again, and it was all because of me…_

_My laugh, my smile, and my amber eyes_

* * *

Review please!!! 


End file.
